


Weiss Goes to Hell

by DairyProduceBasedCultLeader



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader/pseuds/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader
Summary: "You are a sinner, Weiss Schnee, and you will burn eternally"
Kudos: 6





	Weiss Goes to Hell

Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, was walking through the halls of her vast mansion when she heard a loud cracking noise coming from above her head.

She looked up just in time to see an enormous chandelier break loose from the ceiling and plummeted straight down on top of her. It didn't deviate in trajectory at all, it just dropped down vertically, directly at her.

The chandelier hit her before she could attempt to flee, and her vision went black. 

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she sat up bolt upright, finding herself in a derelict version of her mansion. It was definitely her mansion, but at the same time, it wasn't.

In a panic, she looked around, searching for someone. But she couldn't see anyone, she was alone. Normally she didn't mind isolation, but this time she hated it, she didn't know where she really was, and she was scared. Any company would have been better than what she had at that moment.

So, she got to her feet, doing her best to stay calm, and started walking around, looking for anything or anyone to help her. If they wouldn't come to her, she would go to them, and she needed to find a way out anyway.

"Hello!" she cried out, hoping someone would come and find her. She didn't care who heard, as long as they came to her aid and helped her get to safety.

"Can anyone hear me?!" she asked, desperately seeking a response. Any response would have done, even if it only served to assure her that she wasn't completely alone.

There was no response, so she pushed on with her search, going through the place room by room as to avoid missing anything. The layout was exactly the same as her real mansion, although the damage that had been done to the building was new.

When she reached the end of the hall in which she had woken up in, she noticed something that seemed out of place. The whole place felt wrong, but somehow what she saw felt even more wrong, it didn't make any sense to her.

There was a cloud of rose petals, floating around in the dining room, which joined on to the end of the hall. She had no idea why they were there, where they came from, or how they were just floating there without anything acting on them

"What are they doing here?" she wondered aloud, using the sound of her own voice to comfort herself somewhat.

She almost jumped out of her skin, when a voice responded. "I live here."

She looked all around, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was nothing to be seen except the rose petals. Whoever had spoken, had to be hiding somewhere, but for the life of her, she couldn't work out where they could possibly be.

"Who said that?" she asked, terrified but also curious. She hoped that they would reveal themself, even if they weren't going to assist her, she wanted to see them.

"I did. You asked me a question didn't you?" the voice responded, still giving no indication as to its source.

"I didn't think there was anyone here, I was just thinking out loud, about the rose petals," she explained to the voice. She was starting to freak out, but she did her best to remain calm, and just talk to whoever it was.

"That's me," the voice replied, sounding a little annoyed at what Weiss had said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, uncertain of what the voice meant. Whoever they were, they were being incredibly strange and cryptic with their words.

"I am the rose petals. This is my natural form as humans perceive it," the voice explained.

It took a moment for Weiss to grasp what the voice said. "Wait. What are you? Where am I?" she asked when it finally hit her. What the voice said, made no sense, but then again, nothing was making any sense.

"I'm what you humans call, a demon, and this is what you call, hell," The petals explained.

Weiss' blood ran cold, colder than usual. "H...hell? D...demon?" she stuttered, wanting to scream and cry at the revelation. It was pretty much the worst situation in which she could possibly have found herself, in fact, it was by far the worst situation she could have found herself in.

"Why are you humans always so dramatic? You're always talking about this place and us, you'd think you'd be used to the idea by now," the demon wondered.

"W...we don't really believe in all this," Weiss told it. Hell and Demons were just made up, used to keep children in line, they weren't things that anyone really believed in, at least in her experience.

"Oh, well, it's all real, so you should get used to it," the demon told her.

"W...why am I here, Demon?" Weiss asked. She didn't think she deserved to go to hell, she was a good person.

"First of all, my name's not Demon, it's Ruby the Bloody Reaper of Corrupted Souls, but you can just call me Ruby. Second, you're here's because you're a sinner," the demon explained.

"My apologies, Ruby. But I am no sinner," Weiss responded, not wanting to offend the demon, but also not believing what it said about her.

"You are a sinner!" shouted another voice, which seemed to come from nowhere. It sounded much angrier than Ruby.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that. You're not going to like what's coming," Ruby told her, almost sounding sorry for her.

"What's coming, Ruby? Who is that?" Weiss asked, worried about and terrified by whatever was coming for her. It had to be a bad sign when a demon sounded worried, she couldn't even comprehend what would elicit such a reaction from Ruby.

"My sister," was all the Ruby said, before the whole building shook and a ball of flame came tearing down the hall behind Weiss.

Weiss didn't have time to run before the flame reached her. But it stopped inches away from her, rather than engulfing her. She felt the intense heat on her skin, but remarkably, it did no damage to her.

"You are a sinner, Weiss Schnee, and you will burn eternally," the fireball growled.

Weiss didn't question how the fire was talking, assuming that it was the natural form of Ruby's sister. "H...hello," she greeted it, hoping to at least be civil, as civil as she and Ruby had been.

"Braver than I expected," the fire growled, not returning the pleasantries.

"A...are you, Ruby's sister?" Weiss asked it. She wanted to talk, to defuse the situation, at least a little.

"Yes. I am, Yang the Infernal Crusher of the Unjust," the demon responded.

"A...are you going to kill me?" Weiss asked her. The demon hated her and she could tell that it wanted to make her suffer.

The demon seemed to laugh at that. "You're already dead, you foolish human. You're in Hell, remember," it told her.

"S...so that's it, I'm here for the rest of eternity?" Weiss asked, feeling an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she was faced with, it was far beyond human understanding, even when she had a grasp on the concept of eternity.

"That's how it works, I thought your kind knew all about this place," the demon hissed.

"She didn't believe in this place or in us, Yang," Ruby responded.

"Oh, it's real, Weiss. It's more real than the human world," Yang snarled at Weiss.

"I...I don't belong here," Weiss told the demon, not willing to accept undeserved eternal damnation. She had her flaws, but she didn't think any of them made her worthy of a place in Hell.

"Oh, but you do. You belong here just as much as we do," Yang responded, seeming to relish in the thought of her suffering.

"W...what sin am I supposed to be guilty of?" Weiss questioned, wanting some justification from the demonic sisters. If she was going to be punished, she at least wanted to know why, and she didn't just want to hear the same thing about her being a sinner.

"You should already know the answer to that, the fact you don't only makes you more deserving of your fate," Yang told her.

"Yang, stop being rude to our guest. You literally have the rest of time to torture her, you don't need to rush into it," a third demonic voice chastised.

Weiss looked around, but again, she couldn't see the source of the voice. She knew not to look for a person or anything the made logical sense, but she couldn't see anything at all, logical or otherwise.

"Don't bother looking for me, I am the darkness," the voice told her.

"Alright then, Darkness. Can you explain to me, why I'm here?" Weiss asked, hoping the third demon would be more helpful than the flower petals and the fireball. She was worried about how the demon would react, but she was desperate to know.

"My name isn't Darkness, I am the darkness, or at least, that's how I appear to humans. My name is Blake the Shadow of Damnation. And yes, I can explain," the demon told her.

"Thank you," Weiss responded, glad she was about to get some answers. It was strange thanking a demon, but Blake was being helpful, far more helpful than her companions.

"You, Weiss Schnee, as your father before you, were a despicable individual in life. You cared only for your own wealth and power, brought great suffering on those around you, made no effort to use your power for good, you took no lives directly, but you have innocent blood on your hands, and even after finding yourself in Hell, you remained unrepentant and convinced of your own innocence. You belong here," the demon explained, not pulling any punches.

Everything suddenly hit Weiss, and she realised that the demons were right about her. She wanted to change, to take it all back, but it was too late for that, and she was doomed to suffer eternally. It was a fate far worse than death, and one that she hadn't ever even considered.

The stress of the situation became too much for her, and she collapsed. Her vision once again fading to black.

* * *

Weiss' eyes opened again, and she found herself lying on the floor of her mansion, with a broken chandelier on the floor next to her.

She sat up, looked around, and found that she was in fact, back at home. There were no demons to be seen and no indication that she was in Hell. The ordeal was over.

She breathed a sigh of relief, realising that it had all been a dream, or a near-death experience. Still, the dream had shown her the error of her ways, and she resolved to change. She would be a good person and do everything in her power to make up for the things Blake told her she was guilty of.

Her resolve was strengthened, when she noticed something on the ground, directly under where she'd been lying. The moment she saw it, she realised that there was more to what she'd just been through, than she had thought, and it terrified her.

An inscription had been burned into the wooden floor. 'Learn your lesson, or you'll be seeing us again'.

On the ground next to the inscription, with no indication of how it got there, sat a single rose petal.


End file.
